Weiss and Blake in the Big World
by ObeseCommando
Summary: Weiss and Blake wake up in a land of giants. They immediately set off to find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

Weiss had stopped screaming. It had done nothing to alter her situation except for leaving her with a sore throat. Her captors continued without a care beyond the shiny, transparent barrier, which was enough to send the heiress into a quiet rage. It reminded her of her childhood: a whole lot of talking and attempts to be noticed and everyone around acting as if she didn't exist. The only difference was that her restraints were now physical, although the captors were sloppy and had only tied up one hand and her waist. The heiress worked her free hand under the plastic tie around her waist and pulled as hard as she could. The plastic barely shifted.

The heiress swore and shook her hand before working on the restraint around her wrist, hoping that it would be easier to remove. If she could get both hands freed, she could get to her beloved weapon, Myrtenaster. Weiss could see the weapon suspended next to her. Whoever had captured her had been very sloppy, indeed, which only served to further infuriate the heiress. Two bonds should not have been enough to keep her away from her sword. Weiss swore again, unable to obtain the proper leverage to free herself in her forced, kneeling position. The heiress's mind filled with all of the creative forms of torture she could inflict on her captors once she was free.

The light suddenly vanished from the holding cell. Weiss forced herself to remain calm. Light could still be seen around whatever was covering the front of the cell, but it did nothing for Weiss as she realized that her cell was shaking. However, it was not a sporadic movement. It was too rhythmic. She was then gently placed down and, as the thing over the barrier withdrew, Weiss felt her heart stop.

It was a hand.

She had been captured by giants.

Weiss could now see that she had been placed on a table by a large cardboard tube and a gray cloth. The captors were still lumbering about, but now that she was closer, Weiss no longer thought of trying to harm them. Yet. That didn't mean she would stop thinking of torturing them. It gave her something to focus on. Weiss gave one more pull on her restraints before resigning herself to her fate and glaring at anyone who was too close.

However, the little heiress's rage was not eternal, and it was soon replaced by curiosity. Maybe she could get someone's attention and get some answers with a more diplomatic approach. And then she could attack. The giants continued moving as if she didn't pose a threat to their wellbeing. One of the giants approached and Weiss felt her heart beat frantically. Were they finally going to make their demands for her release? Instead of speaking, the giant put down a box next to her. Weiss's eyes widened when she saw Blake in the box.

Before Weiss could attempt to shout at her teammate, the giant scooped up the tube and the gray cloth and put them in a large cardboard box. Then he grabbed Blake's box and put her in. Weiss felt her pulse quicken. Where were they sending her teammate? Was the same thing going to happen to her? Then the giant turned his attention to Weiss and, his large eyes glazed over and without a hint of compassion, picked her up and deposited her in the same box as Blake.

Weiss squinted against the glare of the fluorescent lights shining above before the giant closed the flaps of the cardboard box. She was plunged into complete darkness and Weiss could hear the sound of tape being run over the split between the flaps. Panic combined with the need to remain calm. Weiss looked around her surroundings and realized she was straining against her bonds. Unsure of what to do before her heart detonated, the heiress did the one sensible thing: she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss woke up as the box shifted. A faint light passed through the tape, and it was enough to see by. She made use of her limited ability to move to spot Blake's box. Once she did, she saw that Blake had vanished. Her teammate's box was opened, the top flap showing an indifferent picture of Blake staring back. Whoever had created the picture most likely tried to give the black-haired girl a mysterious look, but Weiss was torn between thinking that the picture was mocking her or was sympathetic, as if to say, "Hey, you're in this terrifying situation, but I'm going to leave you to deal with it by yourself."

Her pulse quickened and she tried to move. The restraints bit into her wrist, but she didn't care. Blake could have possibly shed some light on the situation. Plus, there was no way Blake could have gotten far. The giants had effectively sealed them into the box. But the box was also made of cardboard, and if their captors had been as ignorant with Blake as they had been with her, then the black-haired girl most likely had her weapon and could've chopped through the box. But surely Blake would have come for her, right?

Though Weiss was loathe to admit it, she didn't like being alone and wanted to see her friend. Without Blake, the heiress couldn't stop herself from thinking about the worst-case-scenarios to explain her disappearance. Perhaps there was some sort of awful monster in the box. What if it came for her next?

"Good morning," Blake said from behind.

For the first time since she gained consciousness, Weiss was glad to be restrained. The plastic kept her from jumping a foot into the air, where she would have remained as her soul passed into the afterlife. She looked over her shoulder to see Blake was working on the ties keeping Weiss in her uncomfortable pose.

"How the—" Weiss started, but she cursed herself when the words failed to form.

"Don't tell me you've never woken up and busted out of captivity before," Blake said with a smirk.

"Of course not! I'm not some criminal!"

"That's right. You're a good girl," Blake said. Weiss could hear the smile in her voice. "Can't say the same for the rest of your family," Blake added. "That should do it."

Weiss immediately fell forward, but she picked herself off the ground and stood. After spending hours crouching, standing up and stretching felt heavenly. She took a step forward and hit the plastic wall in front of her.

Blake chuckled and Weiss felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. "You have to climb out."

"I figured," Weiss shot back, "but there's more plastic above me."

Blake frowned. "Hold on a second."

"Oh, I've got nothing but time right now." Weiss watched Blake leap out of the box. She crossed her arms and inspected her nails. At least she was out of her restraints, but the questions just kept piling. First and foremost, she decided that they needed to find Yang and Ruby. Suddenly the box shifted and Weiss was thrown onto her back. She could clearly see the little strip of light. "What was that?" she shouted.

The plastic that Weiss was on shifted and she realized that she was being pulled out of the box. Once she was freed, she stood up and reeled on her teammate. "Can you at least warn me before you do something like that?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Yang has been an awful influence on you."

"I agree."

Looking at Blake, or specifically her weapon, reminded Weiss of her own sword. She turned around and felt fresh fury flow through her veins as she took in the way her weapon had been handled.

"What sort of idiot thought my sword could be properly handled with tape?" Weiss shouted. "Are they so ignorant as to think this is the proper way to treat a weapon? What if the dust reacted to this maltreat—" Weiss's rant died as soon as she touched the hilt. "It's plastic," she deadpanned.

"It's better than nothing," Blake said, swinging her weapon in a lazy figure-eight. "We still don't know where we are or where the rest of the team is."

"Those are the more pressing issues, but I also want to know why our faces are on these boxes and how we got into the land of giants."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Giants?"

"Weren't you awake? What do you remember?"

Blake put a hand to her temple. "Not much. I saw the lights, then it was dark and I was bound. I got out and saw you. The rest is history."

Weiss crossed her arms. "So nothing about how we got captured. Great."

The heiress tried to keep the anger out of her tone, but she couldn't help it. The lack of information in the weird situation was enough to drive her crazy. Besides, Blake knew her well enough to know how she reacted to a lot of things: poorly. Weiss peeled the rest of the tape off of her sword and tried to slide it into her belt, but it wouldn't go in. "This day is just getting better," she muttered.

"Once you're done up there, I'd like to explore the rest of this box."

Weiss sighed and clutched her sword. She jumped down from her plastic perch and immediately stumbled. Blake quickly reacted and caught her before she fell. Weiss nodded her thanks before looking at the sole of her shoe. A black, cylindrical protrusion jutted out from her shoe and knee.

"Why do I have these?" Weiss asked to herself.

Blake looked at the odd cylinders for a moment. She bit her lip and lost herself in thought before saying, "I don't know. I have something like that on my foot. Can you feel it?"

Weiss poked the cylinder. "No. I can't imagine running like this with two of them. Maybe this is to make sure we don't escape?"

"I doubt it. There hasn't been any other security." Blake's eyes flickered over to her sword. She then let out a breath between her teeth and said, "I'm going to try cutting mine off."

Weiss felt the blood drain from her face. "You're insane."

Blake's hands were shaking and she took another deep breath. "Maybe."

"Even if this isn't going to hurt or handicap you in some way, how do you expect to cut it off with a plastic sword from a sitting position?"

"It's nothing I haven't done before!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll completely believe you have cut off part of your foot before. From your angle, you won't even have enough leverage to get a clean cut. Try cutting mine instead."

Blake looked at the heiress. "Are you sure?"

Weiss was already settling on the ground. Blake, unsure of what to do, stood next to her and surveyed the two cylinders. "The knee is going to be the most trouble. Don't want to cut too deep. Going to need to be some clean cuts."

Weiss whimpered, "Just do it already."

She had shut her eyes and kept them as tight as she could, too scared to curse her own cowardice. Her whole body felt like it wanted to fold in on itself, but she forced herself to remain lie straight. If she moved, Blake could remove more than just the pegs.

Blake hefted her sword over her head and took the time to make sure the cut would be pristine. In the middle of a fight, the black-haired girl was able to deliver the right strikes against her opponents. But now, when faced with the possibility of maiming a teammate, she found that she was hesitating. Thoughts of Weiss without a leg in this unfamiliar world could be the death for both of them. Blake forced the thoughts out of her mind. There was no use in thinking about what-ifs. She would cut the pegs off, Weiss would be fine, and then the heiress could return the favor. Before she lost herself again, Blake raised her sword over her head and delivered a harsh chop to the peg on Weiss's foot.

To her credit, Weiss didn't scream when Gambol Shroud fell across the two pegs. When they were gone, Blake put her hand on Weiss's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. "You did a good job."

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and, in the faint light of the box, could see that there was a black spot on her knee.

Blake followed her gaze and said, "I didn't want to go any lower, but it shouldn't affect your movements. Try walking around."

"Actually, I just want to lay here."

Blake twitched her bow. The amount of stress she had repressed while cutting the pegs off was finally catching up to her. She could only imagine what Weiss was going through. Blake looked around the box and saw a large, soft-looking thing in the corner. She hobbled over, annoyed that there was still a peg attached to her foot, and grabbed the soft thing, which she dragged over to Weiss's prone form. "Here," Blake said, putting the corner of the soft thing over Weiss. "Take your time."

"Blake," Weiss said, voice laced with fatigue. "Be here when I wake up, okay?"

The black-haired girl looked at her teammate. She would still have to cut off the peg on her foot, but that could wait for after Weiss had fallen asleep. Settling down on another part of the soft thing, Blake said, "Of course. Now get some rest. We'll explore the rest of this stuff later."


End file.
